


Fucked My Way Up To The Top

by girloncaffeine



Series: The Diary of Yumichika Ayasegawa [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Dry Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Painful Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girloncaffeine/pseuds/girloncaffeine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For five years he has been the most asked for prostitute in Ichimaru Gin’s House of Flowers, a fancy spa retreat that was really just an overpriced bordello. So, in the end, his saviour was the one who should have been thanking him and not the other way around. Thanks to the rumours about Yumichika, the business flourished and all of Gin’s workers were very busy throughout the year. From an obscure pimp, Gin became a respected businessman in no time. He knew what kind of a treasure he dug out in those filthy streets and he was determinate never to let go of it, no matter how much money was offered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Once you realize you can go through life using your good looks, your greedy side wakes up and you rely on those assets that you have. A pretty face, seductive smile, sparkly pair of eyes, slender body… if you have them, why not use them to get yourself out of the gutter? The sooner you realize that, the sooner you’re life’s about to get better.

Yumichika Ayasegawa was around thirteen when he came to this conclusion. By then, he got on with stealing and fighting in the streets, fearing for his livelihood every day, living in constant insecurity. But then, a man walked into his life, offering him a better life, a roof over his head, food in his plate and fine clothes to wear. It was an offer he would be stupid to refuse. All he had to do was let others enjoy his beauty, a seemingly small price to pay.

From that day on, he has left the streets for good and moved into a fancy villa, with hot baths and endless gardens where he could spend his days, reading books and choosing from finest materials for his kimonos. He would spend the nights mostly on his back with another person between his legs, earning his right to stay here and pursue this lifestyle.

He was very well known throughout the city, as the most expensive flower in the garden of lust, available only to those who could afford to have him. And that meant spending piles of money in order to be allowed to spend one night with him. Some even saved for a year or two, just so they could spend their savings on him.

Was it worth it? Working throughout the whole year for a night of pleasure. Well, all of his customers would give an affirmative answer.

For five years he has been the most asked for prostitute in Ichimaru Gin’s House of Flowers, a fancy spa retreat that was really just an overpriced bordello. So, in the end, his saviour was the one who should have been thanking him and not the other way around. Thanks to the rumours about Yumichika, the business flourished and all of Gin’s workers were very busy throughout the year. From an obscure pimp, Gin became a respected businessman in no time. He knew what kind of a treasure he dug out in those filthy streets and he was determinate never to let go of it, no matter how much money was offered.

From time to time, a sponsor would appear, offering bags filled with gold and jewels, asking to buy Yumichika from him in return, but those offers would always be refused, no matter how much money was offered. Because Yumichika was not for sale, he was exclusively Gin’s property.


	2. Prologue

He walked into my room like he always did, no announcement and knocking. His robes dishevelled and chest exposed, carrying a cup of alcohol he’s been chugging the whole night. I knew what this meant, for it happened once a month at least. When I saw him at my door instead of a customer, I knew what was following. A pleasant chit chat about the weather and admiring my clothes while chuckling like crazy. He didn’t get drunk often, but when he did, he would always end up in my room, seemingly without a hidden agenda, strictly a boss visiting his worker to see how he’s doing and if he has any complaints about his working environment.

“How lucky am I to have found you, Yumichika,” was what he would always say, looking at me with that smug smile on his face.

Then he proceeded to disrobe himself completely and come closer to me, still with the same expression on his face. Thinking about it, I don’t remember seeing him with anything other but a smile. Even when he was angry at customers, when every other person in his place would come into a conflict, he would resolve it using that sneaky smile of his.

He always demanded I leave my clothes on, he said it was so he could admire how good I looked in things he’s bought me. I guess it was only fair to let him do as he wished. He just lifted up my kimono in pursuit of a place to stick his member in. He didn’t need to see anything, it almost came automatically to him, considering the numbers of times he’s done it to me.

It was always without a proper preparation, he went straight in, no fingers, no lube, just his cock, thrusting into my backside. No matter how many times I’ve done it, going in dry like this hurt, it stung, and I can imagine it must have been at least little bit uncomfortable for him as well, judging by the painful grunts he has made. But he liked it like that, raw and tight, my inner muscles resisting and rejecting him while he pushed himself in forcefully.

“Oh, you’re so tight, I’m gonna break,” He yelped as he pumped into me.

I think it was a fetish of his, this uncomfortable experience of barely getting in. I tried to be as relaxed as possible so I wouldn’t rip from the pressure his cock was applying to my inner walls. Each time he’d thrust it in, it would go a bit easier and plunge in deeper. He started rocking his body more violently and faster, searching for a release. I rarely ever reached orgasm like this, but it didn’t matter anyway, as Gin has taught me from early on – it’s not important how you feel, as long as the customer gets off.

Once he came, he stayed on top of me like that, falling asleep with his head on my chest and his flaccid member still inside of me. Guess he shouldn’t have been drinking that much, for as he grew older, his alcohol resistance level went down. I remember in the beginning, when I first came to live here with him, how we used to stay up all night.

He would teach me how to satisfy customers properly, how to blow them and moan even if I had to fake it, how to flatter them and wag my ass in front of them so that they would fall under my spell, visiting this place again and buying me presents.

I remember how I would get on all fours, naked, while he would push different toys inside and teach me how to come just from being pleasured from the back. After he deemed me ready for the real deal, we practiced fucking all night every night, in every position. Thanks to him, I learned how to detach myself from the act and view it strictly as simple business transactions. Unlike the first time I did it, back when I was still living in the outskirts, when I was just a poor orphan boy. Back then, I made a mistake of falling in love with the person I lost my virginity to and after that I swore never to make the same mistake again.

Gin taught me how to feel detached from the act itself and still be able to give the other person pleasure.

Compared to then, he had no stamina left – where was that man who used to come at least five times per night? I guess he turned into this sloppy middle aged man laying exhausted on top of me.

I don’t even know why he still bothered visiting me when he obviously couldn’t teach me anything new.

Still, it meant I was free for the rest of the night and I could relax and get some beauty sleep.

In the morning, I woke up and noticed there was a fur blanket wrapped around my body. I don’t remember when and how did he exactly leave, but I guess he made sure his prized possession wouldn’t catch a cold.


End file.
